


Good Queen Tess And The Magic Sceptor

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tales, Femslash, Humor, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Prompt Fic, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a kingdom of pleasure, the Magic Sceptor is a prize.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Queen Tess And The Magic Sceptor

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spanking, penetration with a magical object, voyeurism, magical aphrodisiacs  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 21, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 22, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1843  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 Slavefic AU Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/740084.html) for SVGurl. Pairing: Mistress Tess/Slave Lois. Prompts: Chocolate, Fruit. :)

_A gift  
Of pleasure,  
Should always  
Be treasured._

**Sarah Jean O’Reilly  
"String Of Diamonds"  
1906 C.E.**

Once upon a time, in a land of pleasure, ruled a Queen from her Castle, a magnificent manse with stained-glass windows and pennants snapping from the turrets in the wind. Her people enjoyed peace and prosperity and pleasure, the chief export of her kingdom.

Queen Tess was a lover of women. Men had their uses, but her loins were excited by the charms of the fairer sex.

She kept a staff of all women to surround her with their beauty and pleasure-giving. Her slaves were the most beautiful in all the land.

One day Queen Tess sat on her throne, dressed in a sparkling pink gown with diamonds at her throat and in her Crown of gold. She rang a little silver bell and waited for her slave to appear.

She enjoyed all her slaves, and they were all lovely. There was Chloe, who helped her with all her finances and political strategies, and Lana, who was her decorator and art consultant. There were all the kitchen staff and the gardeners and the chambermaids.

Tess smiled as her maid entered the throne room. Lois was her Favorite. She helped with all the proclamations and decrees and was the Queen’s personal chambermaid.

Tess smiled as Lois set the tray on the desk. She kept all her slaves naked, and was getting a lovely view as Lois bent over. Festooned in strings of jewels that were every color of the rainbow, Lois wore a little tiara that was designed to look like a maid’s cap.

“Leave the tea.”

Lois turned and said, “Yes, my Queen.” She approached the throne and bowed, Queen Tess cupping each of her breasts and squeezing lightly. Her Lois had the most luscious breasts, truly a delight! They fit so snugly in the Queen’s hands.

“Come here.”

Lois straightened and glittered, the diamond in her navel attracting the Queen’s eye. Tess produced a paddle and pointed to her lap.

The fair maid draped herself over the Queen’s lap, flinching as Tess brought the paddle down on her buttocks. Lois moaned as Tess smacked her again and again, her other hand grabbing one dangling breast and pinching its nipple.

Lois writhed and begged for her Mistress to stop, but the good Queen Tess knew that her slave needed a paddling a day.

“Ooh, my Queen!”

Tess felt her excitement build between her legs, and she massaged the reddening buttocks, her slave moaning.

“Turn over,” ordered the Queen.

Lois wiggled, gasping as her tender buttocks rubbed against silk. Her eyes widened as Tess produced the Magic Sceptor.

Years ago, a Witch had come to the Castle seeking shelter from a storm, and Queen Tess and her girls had served her fine food and drink and given her a feather bed to sleep upon. In gratitude, the Witch had given Queen Tess the Magic Sceptor.

Made of gold, it was topped by a diamond that sparkled like sunlight-on-the-sea. The Witch smiled and said, “It will give you much pleasure, my Queen, you and your slaves.”

“Are you wet for me?” Queen Tess crooned.

“Yes, my Queen!”

Lois moaned as Queen Tess carefully inserted the thick rod between her legs, sliding it in-and-out. Tess smiled as her slave writhed in pleasure. She thought her slave was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen when in the throes of passion. Lois was always satisfyingly noisy, too. She screamed when the pinnacle of pleasure was reached.

& & & & & &

Lois loved the Magic Sceptor. It pulsed deep within her, touching her in places that brought her to heights of ecstasy. Her Mistress wielded the Sceptor with skill and delight. Lois rubbed herself on the Queen’s silk, her sore ass terribly sensitive.

The Sceptor burned with her, the heat filling her as she bucked and whimpered, wanting the Sceptor to go deeper. The magic kept it from hurting her. It never brought pain, only pleasure. She begged, “Mistress…”

Tess smiled and twisted the Magic Sceptor, Lois clamping down on curses. Queen Tess did not like curses. The pleasure seared into Lois, rolling over her like waves. The diamond throbbed inside her, the diamonds in the Queen’s Crown sparkling like stars in the heavens.

The Queen pinched her slave’s breast and thrust the Sceptor in deeper, pleasure exploding in Lois, and she screamed.

The Queen withdrew the Sceptor and Lois whimpered. The magic kept it clean and pristine, Queen Tess quite amused at her slave’s reaction. She gently rolled Lois off her lap and her slave fell to her knees, the pleasure still burning inside her. She bowed her head, her lips brushing the Queen’s pink slippers.

 _“Please,_ Mistress.”

Tess sounded bored. “Enough for now, sweet slave.”

Lois took her hand and kissed it. “I am always yours, my Queen.”

“You are the Queen’s Favorite.” Tess stroked Lois’ face. “Now, serve me my tea.”

Lois rose to her feet, wincing as Tess slapped her sensitive ass. She quickly poured the tea, remembering to bend over. Queen Tess liked a good view.

& & & & & &

The next morning, a wail came from the Queen’s bedchamber. Her staff came running and burst into the room.

“What is it, my Queen?” Lana asked, her perky breasts bouncing.

“The Magic Sceptor is gone!”

All the slaves wailed. While Lois received the Sceptor most often, they all had received its pleasures.

“How could it be stolen?” asked Chloe, clasping her hands to her bosom as her dangly earrings jangled.

“We must find it!” Lois cried, her tiara askew.

“Send for the Huntswoman!” the Queen cried.

& & & & & &

Kara bowed before the throne. She was a freewoman and wore tunic and tights of forest-green, her blond hair tumbling over her breasts, green hat with yellow feather perched on her head. As a reward the Queen had pleasured her with the Sceptor once. Little wonder the slaves were so bereft at its theft. Lois, Chloe, and Lana were standing off to one side, speaking quietly. Lois was the most vocal, determination on her pretty face. She was known as a bulldog when she wanted to find something out, often organizing activities among the slaves, her fire and ambition one of the reasons that she was the Queen’s Favorite.

Among other things, Kara thought wryly. She spoke to her sovereign.

“The Black Canary has taken the Sceptor, my Queen.”

“What? Why would the Canary take it?”

“Perhaps she knows how it is used, my Queen.”

Tess said, “Bring me to the Canary’s stronghold.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

& & & & & &

Queen Tess ordered Lois, Chloe, and Lana to ride with her, and they dressed in tights and tunics, cloaks billowing out behind them. Kara led the way on horseback through the forest.

Deep in the forest they heard a piercing cry, the horses growing skittish.

“The Canary,” said Queen Tess.

They continued further, dismounting at a cottage with flower boxes at the windows.

“Not much of a stronghold,” Lois said.

Lana peeked in the window and started laughing.

“What?” asked Lois.

“Looks like the Cat is eating the Canary.”

They crowded around her and saw the Black Canary on the bed, her fishnets off but her mask still on. Her companion, dressed in a black tunic and tights, was gently lapping between the Canary’s legs. The satisfied purr could be heard clearly all the way to the window.

“Look! There is the Sceptor!” Chloe whispered.

The Catwoman took the Magic Sceptor and began to pleasure the Canary, who keened and writhed. A sudden thrust and the Canary’s Cry shattered a glass on the table. The watchers blocked their ears, their heads ringing.

Kara kicked in the door and the women tumbled in.

“Hello, ladies,” Catwoman purred.

“I want the Magic Sceptor back,” demanded Queen Tess.

“No!” Black Canary shook her head. “I need it to hit my high note. I have never sung higher than when the Sceptor works its magic!”

“But you stole it.”

“I stole it,” Catwoman corrected with a Canary-eating grin.

“My Canary Cry helps keep your kingdom safe against scoundrels and highwaymen, my Queen.”

Tess nodded. “But I still want my Sceptor back.”

Black Canary lolled on the bed, Catwoman stroking the Sceptor. “It appears we are at an impasse.”

The Queen thought, and then she smiled. “I will give you each of my slaves in the next three nights. If one of them pleasures you more than the Magic Sceptor, you will give it back to me.”

The Canary smiled. “Accepted.”

& & & & & &

On the first night, Lana pleasured the Cat and the Canary, but the Canary said, “Too sweet.”

On the second night, Chloe was sent.

“Too know-it-all,” said Black Canary.

On the third night, Lois served, and the Canary said, “Just right, though a little mouthy.”

On the morning of the fourth day, she proposed, “You may have the Magic Sceptor back if we can keep your slave.”

Queen Tess looked at her slave. Lois was sad but said, “Do what you must, my Queen.”

Queen Tess was sorely bereft. She began to speak when the Witch appeared, smiling in her blue robes, flashing her legs clad in fishnet stockings. Black Canary and Catwoman were immediately interested.

“Greetings, fair ladies. I have a proposition for Cat and Canary.”

“What that might be?” asked the Canary.

“I can give you these.” The Witch held out her hand.

Catwoman took the heart-shaped chocolate from the Witch’s hand while Black Canary took the shiny red apple. Catwoman purred as she ate the chocolate, her eyes widening.

“Oh, my!”

The Witch smiled. “Makes you feel ready for the bedchamber, hmm?”

Catwoman nodded, turning to the Canary, who laughed as she bit into the apple. Her eyes widened and she swooned, Kara catching her.

“Take her to the bedchamber,” said the Witch. She spoke to Catwoman next. “When you kiss her awake, she will pleasure you for a day and a night without cease.”

Catwoman’s green eyes glittered as she went back into the cottage. The Witch waved her hand, and the Magic Sceptor appeared.

“Your Sceptor, good Queen Tess.”

The Queen happily accepted it as Lois came out of the cottage, her brown eyes dancing.

“Looks like the Cat is definitely going to eat the Canary,” she smirked.

The witch waved again. “There! They have an endless supply of magic chocolate and apples. They will not need the Magic Sceptor again.”

“Thank you,” said Tess as she drew her smiling slave to her side.

The Witch smiled and Tess traced Lois’ breasts with the Sceptor. “When we are back at the Castle…” she whispered, Lois moaning. The other women grinned and eyed the Sceptor hungrily. “And that goes for all of you.”

They all mounted their horses with haste and headed back to the Castle while the Canary Cry keened from the cottage.

And they all lived happily ever after. :)


End file.
